Uchiha, Shinryu
Shinryujinaga Uchiha (うちは竜寺院の中心永 Uchiha, Shinryujinaga), or Shinryujinaga Fujimoto (藤本竜寺院の中心永 Fujimoto, Shinryujinaga) is a Chuunin-level shinobi that resides within the Hidden Leaf Village, and member of the Uchiha Clan. His heritage in itself otherwise unknown to others aside from those he's trusted enough to tell, he is known by the surname of 'Fujimoto' to most others. He is the leader of Team Shinryu, as much as he may loathe a leading position either way. Personality As a child, Shinryu was a rather happy and caring individual, very kind and at the same time loving to all those that entered his range of vision. Very proud of his heritage- usually following around his older twin brother Katsurou on various excursions, Shinryu interacted with many people during his brief childhood, eventually coming upon a strange scene. This scene in question warping him- making him realize that the world in itself wasn't as bright as one could originally assume, he took to himself, spending as much time as he could inside reading, rather than going outside to play with friends. This leading him to acquiring a different mindset- that of a shinobi, he later entered the academy, basing himself off this fact. When first introduced to the life of a shinobi in itself, things changed. Meeting with various others that seemed to change him for who he was and who he used to be, it led to his current viewpoint as of now, at least. Now a soft-spoken individual who dislikes war or fighting in general, he makes it clear to all what he thinks of them, partially blunt personality coming through with words. Slightly condescending dependent on who he speaks to- though he shows much respect to those that he -does- respect-, he's gone through the proper mental training to allow himself to move on instant without allowing emotion to cloud his movements- such as if even comrades were cut down in front of him. Usually holding a serious look about his person, studying with a hidden passion to all he comes into contact with, he is rather quiet, calm, and cool all in all, extremely dutiful as he follows orders he believes are right to the utmost letter. As of late however, he's come to slightly dislike the village of Konohagakure, thoughts slightly spliced as to what to do next.. Appearance Shinryuji is a fair-skinned shinobi with hazelnut eyes and black, cheek-length hair. He can typically be seen wearing upon his form his flak jacket, underneath finding a black shirt with Uchiha crest found upon the back. At times adorning reinforced chest armor with arm guards underneath flak jacket- as to add a layer of protection to his form, he wears upon his lower body dark black pants, as well as sandals that cover his soles. Outfit consisting of other items- if he chooses to go into battle, he usually goes about a lax approach, police force badge kept upon right arm, with headband either found wrapped around left, or around neck. Background Uchiha, Shinryujinaga was born August 7th, 673, minutes after his older brother Uchiha, Katsurou. Spending his time reading as a child- gaining more knowledge and control over his emotions as he did such, he learned more and more about the world, eventually coming to a clear conclusion about his life in question. At the age of twelve, Shinryujinaga entered the Academy one day, learning one of the basic jutsu before being whisked away to the Genin Exams. His prior knowledge coming from the books that had been left around the academy in question and from his lesson, he passed the exams at the top of his class, becoming a Genin without much trouble, as there had been no test to see who could use 'all' of the basic jutsu. Discarding his headband in his home however and forgetting about it in entierty after going on a mission which cost the life of his squad leader, it was one day that he decided on rejoining the academy once more to complete his education. Year 690 Shinryu rejoined the academy sooner than later with his brother Katsurou, heading off to his first class where he met his first friends in a long while. Graduating not too much later with much ease- going out into the field into missions once more, he went throughout his younger days, relations formed with others and conversations had. After the demon attacks, he decided on training himself even further. Year 695 To be added. Goals *Become a Jounin. Trivia *Shinryu has only cursed once in his entire life. *Strangely enough, his parents are alive and well. *While in the Academy, Shinryu had the highest grades in his class for Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Bukijutsu. He had the lowest grade for Taijutsu, third lowest for Assertiveness, and tenth lowest for Ninjutsu, out of twenty-seven. Category:People